


Still the One (that Makes You Weak)

by 4Kennedy



Category: Glee
Genre: Anniversary, Community: femslash100100, F/F, Missing Scene, Reunions, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4241109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after Marley changed schools and Glee club was shut down, they're still drawn together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still the One (that Makes You Weak)

**Author's Note:**

> Table/Prompt: Around the clock / 02:00 - anniversary  
> Refers to episode 6x06 “What the World Needs Now”.   
> This is a continuation of “Smart Girls like Bad Girls” and “Drug of Choice”   
> My wonderful betareader is lanalucy.

When Kitty spots Marley standing at the far end of the auditorium, her heart is unmistakably fluttering. There’s also a tingling sensation in her stomach that makes her smile even wider. All she wants is to run to Marley like in one of those sappy romantic comedies, twirl her around before kissing the daylights out of her.

But that’s ridiculous, and Kitty is on the stage with the other Glee kids – old and new –and they’re in the middle of their performance. Besides, their relationship hasn’t even progressed to that point. Furthermore it ended unceremoniously the day Glee club ended, and everything fell apart. 

When Marley leaves the auditorium, Kitty’s patience is running thin. As soon as possible Kitty is out the door and on her way to their usual secret rendezvous point, hoping Marley will indeed be there. She’s nervous. It’s been a long time since their last encounter. 

The door slams shut behind her loudly when Kitty rushes into the broom closet. They clash together, holding each other for a moment as if their lives depended on it. They both give off sounds that are a weird mixture of laughing, sobbing, and crying - neither one of them cares.

“You’re late,” Marley greets her with a mocking but tender undertone and a smile, which Kitty can feel against her cheek. 

“Shut up.” Kitty squeezes the other girl even tighter. God, I’ve missed you so much. “And kiss me already.” I was worried you wouldn’t come.

Kitty pulls back from their embrace just enough to turn her head. Tears of joy and sadness alike well up in her eyes. Marley is still the one that makes her so damn weak; nothing has changed that. With her fingertips digging into Marley’s nape Kitty brings their lips together. 

Their kiss is filled with hunger, a sliver of desperation, and the familiarity of having done this countless times. In the beginning it’s all tongues and teeth, wet and uncoordinated until some of the anxiety leaves them. Then their lips are grazing along each other almost lazily, nipping here and there, with the tiniest bit of tongue playfully involved.

Kitty feels like she’s floating with Marley as her anchor tethering her to the ground. 

When they part after a while, Marley asks, “Are you okay?”

The first rush of seeing each other again has somewhat subsided.

“I’m fine,” Kitty waves aside. “Don’t you worry your pretty head too much about it.”

It’s obvious that Marley doesn’t believe her; she crosses her arms over her breasts and silently stares at her.

Kitty wonders when their roles in this game changed. Now their dynamic is a totally different one from when they first started this thing. They never even bothered to put a label on it. “I might be feeling a little bit emotional lately.” She looks away, tries not to lose her composure, and braces herself. “Don’t get your hopes up, Honey Boo Boo, it’ll pass faster than you can say ‘I’m Mike and Molly’s daughter’.” The insult rolls easily off her tongue - nasty habits die hard - and she feels slightly more like her old self.

Marley just sighs. “Why did you text me, Kitty?” There’s no reply from Kitty so Marley continues, “I thought we agreed that whatever was going on between us was over when I changed schools. And I’m okay with that. When I heard the alumni were in town for Homecoming and about Glee club’s resurrection I decided to stay away from it… I wanted to spare myself the pain. So why did you ask me to meet here?”

Kitty takes a deep breath; she’s worried she’ll look like a fool. “It’s our anniversary,” she finally confesses, acknowledging for the first time that whatever they had is real and means something to her. “Why did you come?”

Marely puts Kitty’s face in her hands, stroking with her thumb over Kitty’s cheekbones, and looking into her eyes. “Because it’s our anniversary. I haven’t forgotten either.”

They share a smile before Kitty leans in for a quick peck on the lips. An invisible weight is lifted off Kitty’s shoulders, Marley’s reply brings back some of her confidence. “Well, as we’re both apparently here for the same reason we should celebrate accordingly.”

“What do you mean?” Marley grins, knowing what the blonde is suggesting.

Kitty waggles her eyebrows. “Feel like one last hook-up in McKinleys broom closet?”

Marley nods. “Absolutely.” Her hands leave Kitty’s cheeks to encircle her neck with her arms. She pulls Kitty in for a kiss, full of promise for what will come next.

This might be their last time in the broom closet, Kitty knows this, but she hopes that maybe it won’t be the last anniversary they celebrate.

The End


End file.
